


Ai no Sagi-shi (Love’s Imposter)

by ammelockheart



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammelockheart/pseuds/ammelockheart
Summary: “Inuyasha, w—what are you doing?” he yanked her around to face him. The grin on his face showed all of his sharp teeth, showing off his fangs .A prick of fear twisted its way up her spine. It wasn’t the fangs or claws that gave her the uneasy feeling but his cold amber eyes that were usually so warm toward her.“Inu-“ she gasped out in pain as a clawed hand found her throat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself and just had to do this. It kept popping in my head and so far. I don't think there are too many fanfiction out there with Naraku pretending to be Inuyasha to get to Kagome. If there is please give me some names. I wanted to read some of them. I only found 2. xD
> 
> I hope you guys like this!

Ai no Sagi-shi (Love’s Imposter)

 

  “Inuyasha, I have to go home. I have a test tomorrow! I already missed my studying for it.” Kagome tried to drill this news into the hanyou’s stubborn skull. He was adamant in her staying in the feudal era.

  “That dumb test is more important than finding the shikon jewel?” the pitch of his voice was getting higher and higher at his unbelief. To him, nothing was more important than the jewel… well Kagome’s life but he’d never admit it out loud. For all the miko knew, he probably still thought of her as his jewel detector.

  The girl looked like she wanted to throttle him. Turning away from the path to the well, Kagome shoved herself into Inuyasha’s face. “Listen, you!”

  “Ow! You wench!” Kagome yanked on one of his white pointed ears until he was forced to bend down to her level. Scowling but making no move to get away, he stared back at her defiant glare.

  “My whole life could be centered on this ‘dumb test’. Do you understand?”

 _No._ “Whatever, Kagome.”

  Kagome growled into his ear before letting him go but not before she watched him shiver. She made her way back toward the well.

  “Wait, Kagome!” Inuyasha sounded desperate, but Kagome was determined to make that to ace that test the next day, so she kept walking. “Sit!” she heard a distant thud and then a groan. _Good, he won’t interfere until I’m on the other side._

  Reaching the well, Kagome swung her legs over the side, preparing her jump. She wasn’t expecting to be yanked backward.

  A hand muffled her scream of surprise, “Not so fast, Kagome.”

  “Inuyasha, w—what are you doing?” he yanked her around to face him. The grin on his face showed all of his sharp teeth, showing off his fangs. If Kagome didn’t love or know him she’d been terrified of Inuyasha. But that didn’t stop the small sniggling prick of fear twisting its way up her spine. It wasn’t the fangs or claws that gave her the uneasy feeling but his cold amber eyes that were usually so warm toward her. If Kagome hadn’t known any better, she would think he hated her.

  “You will learn to be obedient, little miko,” the hanyou snarled, pushing her into the closest tree, being none to gentle; ramming Kagome’s head hard into the trunk until she saw spots. If she’d been paying more attention, she would have seen the purple miasma in the air.

  “Inu-“ she gasped out in pain as a clawed hand found its way around her throat.

  “Shut up, bitch!” he swallowed her scream as the other clawed hand sunk into her shoulder, raking a pathway down to her chest.

  “No… Inu—yasha… no!” she whimpered in disbelieving agony, unable to wrench away because Inuyasha had his body pinning her to the tree.

“I will make you hate each other. I will have you fear him and unable to stand his touch,” the laughter didn’t sound like Inuyasha and his words were confusing. Those unforgiving hands were touching her in places they never dared before. Kagome’s shirt was in complete tatters in seconds as was her flesh. It was hard to believe that so hands could also be so very gentle.

  Breaking away from his mouth she screamed for all she was worth before completely blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make you wait for another week but I wrote this last night and part of chapter 3. I couldn't help but post it. I'm excited about this story. It's been so fun to write. I think I'm officially hooked into writing in the Inuyasha fandom. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

 

  There was so much pain. Kagome’s shoulders and chest were on fire. Inuyasha… Inuyasha… why Inuyasha?

  There were voices in the background, they were talking in hushed tones but she heard her name twice. Kaede… Sango… do they know?

  Someone was stroking the top of her head in a calming way. Kagome forced her eyes open and winced against the sunlight filtering through Kaede’s hut.

  Inuyasha’s face was right in front of her own. He was lying on his side right beside her. His fire rat robe was draped over both of them.

  At first Kagome just stared at him, his closeness was comforting until her memory reminded her he’d tried to kill her. Eyes widening, she screamed in horror and shoved the hanyou away from her. Shaking her head frantically, Kagome scooted as far away as the wall behind her allowed. “No, no, no!” Visibly trembling in fear, she watched as Inuyasha stared at her in complete shock.

  “Kagome?” his voice wavered as he held out his hand to her.

  Kagome shrunk back even more at this. “Don’t touch me,” she whimpered. Her body was protesting her movements and she could feel blood seeping through her bandages and into the sleeping kimono someone had placed on her body.

  “Inuyasha,” Kaede whispered as Kagome burst into tears. The hanyou stared at the elderly miko with eyes that could hold the world’s sadness. He was taking this hard, all he wished to do was take Kagome’s pain and fear away. How could he do that when the girl thought it was him who hurt her? Inuyasha couldn’t comfort Kagome this time.

  Kaede didn’t have to finish speaking. Inuyasha knew she wanted him to leave the hut. Kagome was terrified of him and couldn’t stand his presence. _I’ll kill Naraku._

   Clenching his fists until his claws made his palms bleed, Inuyasha walked out of the hut after taking one last look at the girl he loved more than life. But he didn’t go far, slumping against the outside of the hut where he put his head in his hands.

  “Kagome, you have to calm down,” Sango said gently, trying to coax the other girl to quiet down.  She was only one in the hut besides Kaede. Miroku had taken Shippo away to distract him from his adopted mother’s injuries.

  Kagome kept shaking her head. Unknown to her, she was still clutching Inuyasha’s fire rat robe against her as if it had the power to calm her. When her sobs quieted down to a snub, Kaede took her hands, sitting directly in front of her.

  “Kagome, look at me. You must stop crying and listen to what I have to say.” The elder woman insisted.

  Sniffling, Kagome stared back at her.

  “It wasn’t Inuyasha who hurt you and I know deep down your heart knows. It’s your head that says he’s an enemy. Naraku tricked you, Kagome. He wants to pit you two against each other.”

  Sango was quiet on the other side of the room, listening and watching Kagome’s reaction.

  Could it be true? Yes, it had to be. The Inuyasha she knew would never hurt her intentionally.

  “Inuyasha was the one who saved you before Naraku could impale you.” Kaede squeezed Kagome’s hands. “Do you understand, child?”

  Kagome nodded, her eyes flickering to where Inuyasha had gone. Her heart broke at how she’d acted toward him. How could she have ever thought he’d do such a thing? All he’d ever done was protected her, and she screamed at him.

  Sango spoke up from her spot across from them. She had scooted closer once Kagome seemed calmer. “Inuyasha was beside himself when he found you being tortured by a mirror image of himself. He hasn’t left your side once since he brought you here. I think he was prepared for your fear of him. But you should have seen his face when you screamed…”

  Tears pulled at Kagome’s eyes. She didn’t know how she was supposed to feel. Knowing it hadn’t been Inuyasha who hurt her made her feel like a weight had lifted. But her mind screamed that those deadly claws were the same, and the fear tried to find its way back up.

  Trembling, Kagome buried her face into Inuyasha’s robe that was still draped over her. His earthy musk met her nose, and it instantly calmed her. The fact that she was scared of him and yet how his scent calmed her was confusing at best.

  “Is it all right to let Inuyasha back inside?” Kaede asked, rising to her feet.

  Kagome gave a small nod, watching her go and come back with a hesitant Inuyasha.

  Her heart pounded at the sight of him but Kagome stayed calm as he moved to sit beside her. They were silent for a while before either could speak.

  “Inuyasha…?” Kagome gazed up at him, preparing to apologize for her behavior.

  Those deadly claws were extended out to her. Kagome stared down at the hand held out for her to take. That same hand had protected as well as hurt her. Her heart didn’t know how to feel toward the hanyou that held her heart in those clawed hands.

  The moment where she pondered whether she would take his offered hand or reject it seemed to last forever. Meeting Inuyasha’s amber eyes, Kagome grasped onto his hand in a tight grip so he wouldn’t notice her shaking.

  “I would never hurt something so dear to me.” Inuyasha’s words were true and Kagome fought back new tears. How she had longed to hear such words come from that usually obnoxious and indifferent mouth of his. Just not exactly in these circumstances; they weren’t ideal.

  Inuyasha’s hand massaged tiny circles on her hand in a soothing motion.

  Letting her eyes close, Kagome gave a happy sigh of relief. Naraku would not get the best of them if she had anything to do with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
“You mean absolutely nothing to me wench,” the hateful words spilt from his mouth as his claws dug into her arms. They were unforgiving as they drew her life force from her body. Being so weak from blood loss, it was only the fact that his claws in her arms were holding her up she stayed upright. Kagome met his eyes. “Naraku, you will never win this.”  
Inuyasha smiled, “Naraku? Who is that low life?”  
Kagome paled, realizing he was being serious. No! He was Naraku!!  
“Inuyasha!” her scream pierced the air.  
“Kagome!” Inuyasha gently shook the screaming girl awake. Before even considering his actions, he wrapped her up in his arms. In her sleepy haze she sought his comfort. Her bleary eyes blinked open to see a very human Inuyasha peering down at her with a frown.  
“Inuyasha?” he saw her lip tremble even with his human eyes. Without asking, he knew she’d had a nightmare about him.  
“Sshh, it was only a dream, Kagome. None of it is real.” Inuyasha stroked her wet cheek drenched in tears.  
“I’m so s—scared, Inu—y—yasha.” Kagome buried her face into his chest. Not caring that she’d woken the others around them. That they were watching their exchange in silence and relief that Kagome still held enough trust for the hanyou she sought his comfort.  
“I know, Kagome, but he can’t hurt you now.” Inuyasha promised as her tears soaked his clothes all the way through.  
“Please don’t leave me alone.” Kagome’s breath hitched as she gasped for air for crying so hard.  
He could swear his heart hurt just hearing the girl’s distress. It seemed she was no longer scared of him but of Naraku finding her again while he wasn’t around. Somehow this new found information did nothing to soothe him. Whether she no longer feared him, or not she was still in fear and it made Inuyasha sick at heart. “I won’t leave you,” he promised.  
Hearing this seemed to calm Kagome down enough to relax. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to pry the girl out of his arms, he settled her head in his lap. The position was nostalgic as he usually was the one with his head in her lap. His heart tripped up as he watched her sleep, feeling a tightness in his chest. Did she feel this way when he lay in her lap? Sighing, Inuyasha leaned his head back against the hut wall and closed his eyes. Sleep claimed him not long after…  
Kagome was so warm, she didn’t want to wake up. Her pillow felt strange as if it somehow were breathing. Eyes popping open in shock, she was met face to face with red. Frozen in place, Kagome couldn’t move if she wanted to. She found her hands pinned to Inuyasha’s chest. Kagome winced as one of her wounds was pulled. A groan must have passed her lips because the hanyou’s hand twitched over her own. At first she was sure he would wake, but he continued to sleep.  
Kagome glanced up at the still human Inuyasha and her breath caught. The closeness of him dawning on her and making her heart race. This time it wasn’t because she was scared. It was the exact opposite of scared as she watched him sleep. Kagome could vaguely recall what happened after that awful nightmare. Just that Inuyasha had comforted her and before long he’d coaxed her head in his lap. How on earth had they gotten into this position over night? She was face to upper chest with him. Nose nearly touching his neck and his hands held her hands to his chest. The steady beating of his heart made her own trip up. A blush burned her cheeks as she realized their legs were tangled up.  
The sun peaked through the cracks of the hut’s flap and Kagome sucked in a breath as the black in Inuyasha’s hair lightened to silver. He was beautiful as a human, but even more so in his hanyou form, she was always hypnotized at the transformations every new moon and sunrise.  
Glancing down to where their hands were, she shut her eyes tight after seeing his nails grow out to claws. Just staring at them made her body burn where she’d been wounded by their mirror image. Kagome hadn’t realized she was trembling until Inuyasha stirred from sleep, amber eyes peering down in concern. His cheeks reddened when he realized what kind of position they were in. Quickly he scrambled up, letting go of her hands as if she burned him. They stared at each other for several before Kagome rose into a sitting position. Instantly, she wished she hadn’t as her wounds felt like they were being ripped open all over again. Groaning, Kagome wilted at the horrible pain surging through her body all at once. Were they supposed to hurt so much?  
Inuyasha gingerly wrapped his arm around her waist before she hit the floor. “Kagome?” his voice sounded fearful and his eyes were wide in shock. Nose wrinkling in near disgust, Inuyasha clutched the opening of her kimono.  
“INUYASHA! What are you doing? Si—“ his hand coming over her mouth in a flash, muffling her last word.  
“Pipe down, you.” Inuyasha hissed, pulling down the shoulder of her kimono. Kagome yelped trying to unhand him. What s he doing? He isn’t prone to acting like Miroku. Maybe the new moon messed with his head.  
An awful smell wafted to her nose, making her gag. Kagome gasped as miasma seeped from her claw marks. Her eyes flew to Inuyasha’s pale face in horror.  
“He’s poisoned you.” Inuyasha shook in silent rage and Kagome placed her hand on his cheek to calm him. He didn’t need to turn into a full demon right now. Nostrils flaring, Inuyasha squeezed the hand on his cheek.  
“Kaede! Something’s wrong!” the panic in the hanyou’s voice scared Kagome.  
The old miko sat up from her futon instantly, beside Kagome faster than she should have been able to for someone of her age.  
Kagome pulled Inuyasha’s hand away to push down her own kimono. Her face was still tinted pink, and she felt annoyed with herself for acting so strange. It wasn’t like he was undressing her or anything. Get a grip, Kagome!  
Kaede furrowed her eyebrows at the miasma seeping from Kagome’s wounds. It differed from the usual miasma that Naraku possessed. “As dire as it may seem. This poison can be purged. Kagome won’t die from the exposure.”  
Inuyasha visibly slumped backward in his relief, making Kagome tumble as she had been leaning against him. Landing right in his lap before she could catch herself, “Ah!” well it was better his lap than the floor. They stared at each other rather dumbly and Kaede could be heard snickering as she watched the whole scene unfold.  
When were they ever going to admit their feelings to each other? Kaede shook her head as she went to get the herbs to be used in healing Kagome’s poison.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

  “Here Kagome, drink this.” Kaede handed the injured girl a cup of something steaming.

  Kagome took it with a smile, “Thank you.”

  Sitting beside her, Inuyasha had turned green in the face. “What is that awful smell?” his nose was wrinkling in disgust. If Kagome hadn’t felt so sick she would have laughed at the sight of him.

  Well, she wanted to laugh that was until she took a gulp of the medicine that was to purge the miasma. Hacking and all the while trying to keep it down, Kagome groaned.

  Inuyasha had enough; he was becoming greener by the second. “I’m out of here.” He stood up and strode out of the hut.

 Dread seethed Kagome. “No Inuyasha, don’t leave—“ she could feel herself panicking.

  Inuyasha poked his head back into the hut. “Relax; I’ll be on the roof. If I stay in there any longer that tea will knock me flat,” his amber eyes seemed to soften, “Drink up, Kagome. You need to get better.”There was a flash of silver and red and he was gone.

  Kagome slumped into the futon in defeat before taking a giant gulp of the medicine. Nearly gagging from the awful taste but she drank every single drop. She had a cup every hour until on the fifth cup she felt as if the miasma was leaving her body. The more it left the better her wounds felt until they were a mere throb. The older miko seemed shocked on how fast Kagome was healing up.

  Inuyasha was back once Kaede promised there would be no more tea and Kagome felt safer with him beside her again. Naraku wasn’t likely come after her when she was there with everybody. He seemed to prefer to get her to herself before he stroke.

  The wounds that once were so bad they kept bleeding were almost closed up. There were only angry deep red lines now.

  “I think we can resume shard hunting tomorrow,” Kagome mused, propping her chin. Her back was to Inuyasha’s, so he heard her at once.

  “Are you sure that’s a good idea, Kagome?” he sounded doubtful.

  “Kagome!” she was close to being hit by a little fur ball but Inuyasha grabbed Shippo before he could pounce. “Inuyasha, put me down!” the little kitsune writhed around.

  Glaring, Inuyasha put him down. “You can’t go jumping on Kagome right now.”

  Shippo hugged the girl slowly, winning the approval of the hanyou.

  Sango and Miroku had kept Shippo busy while Kagome was recovering and she was glad to see him.

  “We heard someone was feeling better,” Miroku said as he appeared. Sango was right behind him with Kirara trotting at her heels. They were relieved to see their friend looking so much better than before.

  “Hey you guys!” Kagome made to stand up but was held back down by her guard dog. Glaring at him with daggers, at least he had the decency to flinch.  Most likely waiting to be sat.

  The two frowned but came to her for hugs. Sango’s hug was the longest while Miroku had tried but drew back quickly when Inuyasha gave a growl as that cursed hand moved too low. Shippo hadn’t let go of Kagome the whole time and only reluctantly did so when Sango asked him to. The three and Kirara were going hunting to bring back supper for all of them. It was really an excuse to leave Kagome so she could sleep and so they could escape the overprotective hanyou who was getting a little too unbearable to be around. Even Kaede seemed ready to escape her own hut, excusing herself to go check on a family on the north side of the village.

  That left Kagome and Inuyasha completely alone whether that was a good thing or not. At least Inuyasha wasn’t as edgy now that everyone was gone.

  Kagome leaned against Inuyasha more and more as her eyes drooped. He had moved to sit beside her once the others were gone where they sat in companionable silence. Only this time it seemed awkward and Kagome was sure that Inuyasha had something to say to her but was holding back.

  “Inuyasha?” Kagome leaned back against his shoulder to look up at him.

  “Hmm?” it seemed his thoughts were far away. Looking down at her, his expression was the strangest she’d ever seen. Also, she was aware how close their faces were now.

  Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes strayed down to his lips where they seemed to be parted as if about to speak. Catching herself, Kagome met his eyes again as she turned red. Because his eyes weren’t on hers but on her lips and when they met her eyes, they held an unfamiliar fire that threatened to consume her. All too slowly he was leaning down until they were mere centimeters from their lips touching.

As if they were both shot with arrows, they jerked away ferociously blushing. And that was how everyone found the two when they came back. They were turned away from one another with a dazed look on each of their faces.

  They continued to refuse to look at each other the rest of the night. Inuyasha making a point to sleep on the other side of the hut away from Kagome. Both of them more confused than ever. Who had withdrew from the kiss and why?

  Kagome felt like screaming in her frustration and it was all that hanyou’s fault she didn’t sleep a wink that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot express how much I hate distractions and Naraku. By the end of this chapter you will hate Naraku more. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

 

  “Would you like to explain to me why you haven’t looked at or spoken to Inuyasha since early yesterday?” Sango’s voice made Kagome  jump who was sitting behind her and Miroku. Kagome hadn’t even been asked by Inuyasha to ride his back as usual. By the way the girl was acting, she wouldn’t have accepted, anyway.

  What’s more and probably more puzzling was Shippo who was usually attached to Kagome was riding on Inuyasha today. Maybe the kitsune wanted as far away as he could get from Kagome’s moodiness. Sango and Miroku though could both agree that Inuyasha seemed just as moody as Kagome. What on earth was up with these two? Usually it was Kikyou, but they hadn’t seen her in a long time. What now…?

  Refusing to answer Sango’s question, Kagome sighed, her eyes resting on the figure ahead. That silver hair flying in the wind. If she’d been with him she’d have a mouthful of it by now. She’d deal with it if only she could ride with him. The hanyou hadn’t asked her this time, and he seemed so despondent around her. Not speaking or even looking toward her, so she mirrored his actions not knowing how else to act. His rejection hit hard and made her realize that he was still thinking of Kikyou.

  A surge of loneliness took hold of her heart and stayed with her through more than half of their uneventful journey. There was no sign of any jewel shards or maybe the jewel detector was broken down.

  Still, they pushed on and still nothing to be found.

  “Kagome, you ain’t trying hard enough,” Inuyasha had the audacity to remark after ignoring her for so long.

  “SIT!” Kagome screamed in frustration. That Inuyasha had no right to complain seeing as her scattered thoughts and broken jewel detector issues were his own doing. The jerk!

  The hanyou yelped, pitching on his face before growling. “Hey!” Shippo scrambled away just in time before he too smacked the ground.

  Miroku was holding his ear as if Kagome’s yelling hurt him. “You could slice the tension in the air with a butter knife.”

  Squeezing her fists, Kagome fought the urge to slug him. “Sango let me down. I want to walk.” She ground the words through her teeth.

 

  Come back here,” Inuyasha yelled after her as she walked past him and on ahead.

  “Leave me alone.” Kagome choked on her words. They weren’t what she really wished to say. She didn’t want him to leave her alone she wanted him to come after her and apologize.

  Thinking she was hearing things, she stopped and turned around when she heard footsteps coming after her. Inuyasha had truly followed her. Head downcast he came in step beside her without a word. Kagome was speechless, unable to help staring at him in her surprise.

  “What are you staring at,” he grumbled and crossed his arms.

  “Nothing worth my time.” Kagome raised her nose in the air.

  “Keh!”

  Something white was ahead of them and it made them both halt in their tracks.

  “What is that?” Kagome asked, stepping closer to Inuyasha without even realizing it.

  “It looks like some sort of fog.” Inuyasha took a step forward. They were instantly surrounded by the fog like mist and alarm seized Kagome when she realized Inuyasha was no longer in sight.

  “Inuyasha! Inuyasha, where are you?” the more she looked and couldn’t find him the more she panicked and became desperate. Stumbling over tree roots as she searched for him, eventually she landed flat on her face.

  “Kagome!” a clawed hand was extended toward her face and she shrank back indistinctively before grabbing onto it. Inuyasha pulled her to her feet. Her heartbeat didn’t stir at his touch nor did his arms speak safety and warmth as he pulled her into him instead of letting go.

  “Inuyasha?” Kagome wasn’t so sure. Her Inuyasha was too jumpy to be touching her. “Please let me go.”

  The Inuyasha laughed, and it sent a chill up her spine. Those claws were gliding across her sides, any second they would pierce her again. “I’ll never let you go. You’re mine, Kagome.”

  “No!” Kagome shrieked, struggling to get away from Naraku’s grasp. It was a feeble attempt as the more she struggled the harder he squeezed her. “You’re not him. Let me go! I can prove it!” Kagome clawed at him desperately. “Sit!” Nothing happened, and it only made Naraku snarl. “How dare you mock Inuyasha like this!”

  “I see have failed trying to make you fear him, but I won’t fail in killing you so he’ll suffer just as well.” Inuyasha’s mirror gave her a wicked grin as he allowed a clawed finger to trail down her side, slicing her skin open with ease.

  “Monster!” Kagome refused to react to the pain, giving the man a glare that could melt steel.

  “Oh dear, did I hit a nerve?” the cackle sounded so wrong, sending her hairs on end.

Naraku grabbed her by the throat, intending to kill her and make it final.

  “Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!” Kagome screamed as loud as she could, trying to dislodge the hands that threatened to strangle her to death.

  Her screams made Naraku squeeze her throat even harder until she could no longer breathe. Black spots swarm in her line of vision, threatening to consume her. This was it… she was going to die —   “Kagome!” Inuyasha ran into view, sliding to a stop. “How dare you touch her, wearing my face! I will cut those hands from your body!”

  “Take one step closer and I will snap this pretty neck.” Naraku grabbed Kagome’s head, yanking it back to expose her throat.

  “No!” Inuyasha sounded desperate, taking a step toward her.

  “Help me!” Kagome whimpered as Naraku inched his lips closer until she could feel his hot breath touching her skin. Flinching away, she closed her eyes tightly. She couldn’t bear to look up at Inuyasha’s mirrored image as he killed her in the most violent way possible.

  “These borrowed fangs of yours could easily rip her throat out. Do you really want to take one… more… step…?” Naraku’s words were slow as he drew the last three out.

  Kagome couldn’t keep herself from trembling as Naraku skimmed his teeth across her skin.

  Rage filled Inuyasha and if he hadn’t had a grip on tetsaiga, he would have turned into a full demon at the sight of Naraku using his form to terrorize the girl he loved. He couldn’t stand by and watch that imposter tear Kagome to shreds. There was no choice but to hope that he was faster than Naraku. Taking his chance, he lunged at Naraku just as he was going to sink his teeth into her neck. “Blades of Blood!” he slashed at the arm holding Kagome captive. It came off in one clean swipe. Naraku hissed in pain, throwing Kagome to the side. The form he had taken was beginning to waver until his true form surfaced in all its horrifying glory.

  The hanyou barely had time to check on the unconscious girl heaped on the ground before Naraku was coming at him full force.

  “I’m not in the mood to fight today, Inuyasha. I hope you’ll excuse me.” The voice was smooth as honey, laced with the darkest poison. After saying those words he vanished in thin air, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

  “Kagome!” Inuyasha nearly dropped his sword in his haste to get to her side.

  Blinking, she opened her eyes to look at him. At first she was silent but then an awful heart wrenching wail made its way up her throat. Shooting to her feet, Kagome launched herself at Inuyasha before he made it to her side. “Inuyasha—“ it came out so soft a normal person wouldn’t have heard but Inuyasha wasn’t a normal human so it was as loud as any speaking voice.

  Not saying anything because he didn’t trust himself not to choke up, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the girl’s shoulders. Forgetting that even looking at her had been awkward just an hour ago.

  “How long is this going to go on?” Kagome mused mostly to herself, trying to force her tears back that were threatening to spill any second.

  Inuyasha’s arms tightened around her, drawing her into his lap. There would be point in saying ‘I'll never let it happen again.’ Because it could happen again but he for sure wouldn’t let Naraku kill her. “I promise I’ll find a way to end it permanently.”

  Was she imagining the light kiss pressed on the top of her head? Surely not.

  “Let’s get out of here,” instead of slinging Kagome on his back, Inuyasha hooked his arm under her knees and lifted her up.

  If this had been a usual circumstance, Kagome would have been protesting profusely. In the state she was in now there was no room for complaint. There was no strength in her to argue. The fear she’d experienced zapped every bit of energy she had out. Kagome hardly had the energy to wrap her arms around the hanyou’s neck so she settled herself against his shoulder. Finding herself being dragged down into sleep. She’d be embarrassed about it later but now who even cared. All the fear and tension rolled off her body in waves. There was safety as long as Inuyasha was around and if she were to admit to herself. He always had a calming effect on her… as long as he wasn’t arguing.

  If only she could tell her silver haired hanyou she loved him without him running off on her…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is what you've all been waiting for!

Chapter 6

 

  Inuyasha was speaking to Kagome and was a little worried when she wasn’t answering her. Realizing she’d fallen asleep, he frowned. If she hit her head, she shouldn’t be falling asleep… but he didn’t have the heart to wake her. The girl had looked so exhausted the last few days. Really since she was attacked the first time... She always had a bad dream in the night that usually had her screaming and shaking. The saddest part was that she’d always stayed asleep, trapped in her dreaming. Trying to wake her only made her more frantic, making it so everyone was forced to listen to her torturous screams for at least an hour. The next morning she would complain about a sore throat, not even remembering the nightmare or  the screaming. Inuyasha would do anything to make her nightmares end but most of all; he’d do anything to kill Naraku dead.

  Footsteps pounded the dirt, despite of hearing them. Inuyasha ignored the owners and continued onward where they’d all made camp for that night.

  “Inuyasha, Kagome!” Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara skidded to a stop in front of them, looking relieved. “When we got separated in the fog, we got really worried. It wasn’t until we heard Kagome scream we knew where to find you two,” Sango exclaimed, sounding out of breath,

  “What happened to Kagome?” Shippo sounded rattled at the sight of a limp Kagome in Inuyasha’s arms.

  The hanyou snarled his nose in memory, “Naraku happened. He got us separated and made a ruse for her.” Inuyasha’s grip tightened as his eyes turned glassy. “If I had gotten to her a minute later— “he shook his head, eyes turning back to their usual devil-may-care. “I need to get her back to camp. Tomorrow we have to back Kaedes. We haven’t found a shard yet and Naraku will not stop. He’s getting even more dangerous each time.”

  “Kagome isn’t going to be happy.” Miroku muttered. He really wasn’t interested in having a front row seat of watching the two of them bicker and tear each other apart.

  “Kagome doesn’t know what’s good for her.” That was that with no room for discussion.

 

  Kagome slept through the whole night and with no nightmares which Inuyasha and everyone else was glad for. She’d been so tranquil and sweet but as soon as she woke and found out they were going back, the demon in her came out, no pun intended.

  Their group had retreated as far away as possible at a slow rate. Trying not to raise attention to their selves. Although the bickering two didn’t even notice they were gone until much later.

  “We’re going back, Kagome. End of discussion. Let’s go.”

  “I’m fine, Inuyasha. Why can’t you accept it? Stop telling me what to do!” Kagome snapped. Having enough of Inuyasha demand she goes back to Kaedes. Who did he think he was?

  The hanyou was all of a sudden right in her face, his golden eyes filled with a raging fear that sent her stumbling back. Right into a tree where Inuyasha trapped her. An arm on each side of her so she couldn’t get away. This position was too familiar to the first time Naraku trapped her as Inuyasha. The memory made her heart pound as she stared at Inuyasha in shock.

  Kagome glared at him then, “Stop caring about what happens to me and let me alone, Inuyasha!” she had only meant to say it but it came out as a scream of fury.

  Grabbing her shoulders in a vice grip that was tight enough to hurt but not bruise, Inuyasha shook Kagome until her teeth rattled. “You stupid girl.” He ground out between his teeth, pushing her body further into the tree until his own was pressed firmly against hers. “I care about you because I love you, idiot.” There was no chance to reply to his confession. That mouth that had been insulting her moments ago had claimed her mouth in an unforgiving kiss that demanded her attention. Those hands that had held her shoulders were caressing Kagome’s face.

  Knees failing her, Kagome held onto the front of Inuyasha’s clothes. If he hadn’t been so close she would’ve been in a heap at his feet.

  Gasping in surprise, wondering if she was in a dream, Kagome’s eyes were wide open as were Inuyasha’s. What happened to the hanyou who could hardly speak to her recently?

  A shriek of surprise emitted from Kagome as Inuyasha took advantage of her open mouth with his tongue, finding hers. She could have sworn her brain turned to mush at that very moment as had her entire body. Turning into putty at Inuyasha’s will.

  When it was all over they simply stared at each other, neither making a move. Whether it was shock, embarrassment, or awe. They weren’t quite sure but something happened between them in that moment, something special that seared their bond past the point of friendship. Into a new territory that was scary for the both of them… at least that was what Kagome thought until Inuyasha’s eyes widened, letting go of her face in complete shock. He was backing faster than she could pull him back. At once, Kagome felt the loss of his body heat, suddenly feeling all alone. Why now was he running away from her again? “Inuyasha?” his voice came out hoarse and she felt the beginning of tears threatening to form. Kagome reached her hand for him but he wasn’t looking—refusing to look at her.

  Inuyasha’s ears drooped in a sign of defeat of sadness. “We better go before they look for us.”

  ‘No!’ Kagome’s heart bled as she watched him walk away. What?! No way, no way was she letting him walk away from a kiss like that like it never even happened. “No, stop Inuyasha stop!”

  Of course he didn’t, but it was worth a try.

  “Inuyasha, sit!”

  **THUD!**

  “You can’t run away from this!” Kagome insisted, finding strength in her legs again to come after the prostrated hanyou.

  “Keh!”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

  Kagome had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. To think, just seconds ago they had been in each other’s arms…

  Kneeling down by his fallen form, she waited for the spell to wear off so he could sit up before speaking.

  The look on his face wasn’t annoyance as usual but a longing that tore at her heart when he rose to stare at her. Not even rebuking her for sitting him and instead kept quiet.

  Biting her lip, Kagome spoke in a quiet voice. “You told you loved me and I wanted to tell you I love you. Why do you keep running away like this? Are you afraid--?”

  Inuyasha put his finger to her lips to quiet her blathering. “Maybe.”

  Eyes growing big, Kagome was speechless. The hanyou never admitted to being scared, ever. “What?”

  “I’ve never had such strong feelings for someone. Not even Kikyou… I just don’t know how I’m supposed to—“ he furrowed his brows, “act?” ears twitching backward he looked her right in the eyes. “I’m afraid I’ll mess everything up and lose you.”

  Sighing, Kagome took his hand in hers, holding it to her cheek. Forgetting she’d ever been afraid of those claws in the first place, “Please don’t run away more.”

  “No more,” Inuyasha promised, caressing her cheek.

  Kagome sealed that promise with a soft kiss, dragging her fingers through his silver locks. Trailing upwards until they reached the white triangles on top of his head, stroking the pointed tips, Kagome secretly reveled in the softness. She waited for Inuyasha to grab her hands and pull them away but he never did. Instead, he almost seemed to go lax as if he enjoyed it for a moment. Until he realized what she was doing, and a rumbling began in his chest. His ears twitching as if her fingers were pests, he drew back, pressing his forehead to hers with a glare. Kagome blinked back with cheeks tinged with red. Still reliving in her memory both of the kisses they’d just had she didn’t really care if she had to face his wrath. She was much too high in the clouds for that.

  “Since when did you get permission to go touching my ears? I am not an actual dog, Kagome. I am not your pet. I’m your—“ Inuyasha was the one blathering now.

  Fighting back a giggle, Kagome put her finger to his lips which made the hanyou blink. “Beloved.” Kagome finished, watching as he turned as red as his robes; all the while twitching because he could not escape this time.

  “In case you didn’t already know this already. I love you, Inuyasha.” And with those words, Kagome stood up and walked away, leaving a stunned hanyou in her wake.

  “W—wait! Kagome!” he was on his heels in seconds after getting over the initial shock.

  Kagome smiled as he found her hand, threading his fingers between hers. Maybe they were getting somewhere now.

  That’s how the others found the two minutes later as they made their way back to Kaede’s village. Every so often the two new lovebirds would gaze at each other with a smile. It made Shippo make ‘ew’ noises and faces who refused to ride with the two of them and instead with Kirara, Miroku and Sango, where the later two were smirking at each other in obvious glee. They always put on a poker face when Kagome or Inuyasha turned to look at them, so none knew the wiser on the way back.

  There was a small light in the darkness that was Naraku. Now they needed to defeat him before he did something else.

  Kagome had been mostly silent on their way back and Inuyasha thought she might have fallen asleep on his back once again. She surprised him by speaking. “Say Inuyasha?”

  “Hmm?”

  “What if we made a dagger out of a sacred arrow?” she asked in a timid voice, expecting him to shut her idea down at once as he realized what she was getting at.

  “It might work…” Inuyasha trailed off, jerking to a stop.

  “Ah!” Kagome hit the ground with a hard thud, getting the air knocked out of her lungs. Heaving, she lay there in a stunned stupor as Inuyasha rambled.

  “You better not be suggesting what I think you are, Kagome.” Inuyasha wagged his finger at her, not even helping her from the ground.

  Huffing, Kagome pulled her own self up. “I just think if I had a dagger made from a sacred arrow I could get close enough to Naraku.”

  “No!” the hanyou said so sharply that the girl took a step back in surprise.

  “Why not?” she crossed her arms, “It could work.”

  “What if it doesn’t work, and he killed you instead?” Inuyasha was definitely against it.

  Against it or not, Kagome was determined to talk to the others about it later.

Inuyasha would have to get over it. If it was the only way to get rid of Naraku, then she was determined to do it. Being scared all the time was no way to live. Then there was the fact that she was afraid of having Inuyasha out of her sight since Naraku took sick pleasure in impersonating him. The whole thing was getting downright irritating… at least the ordeal had gotten Inuyasha to confess. Everything that happened was almost worth it just for that mind blowing kiss.

  Kagome sighed dreamily, inciting a weird stare from Inuyasha. She simply smiled and skipped ahead of him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any errors you may see, I was editing in a very loud environment and my 18 month old son keeps swatting at my computer. lol.

Chapter 8

 

  As soon as they got back to Kaede’s village, Kagome was spouting her sacred arrow dagger idea. Inuyasha was still looking sullen about it while everyone thought it might work. That was if Kagome could pull it off.

  Her idea was to get as close up to Naraku as possible, wait until he drew close enough to stab. It was a bet of 50/50 win or lose plan, and it would only work if she timed it perfectly. Drawing him close enough would be a feat in itself. The thought made her sick, but she wanted to be the one to kill him.

  “If Kagome is going to do this, she needs to learn how to use a dagger first.” Sango was frowning in worry. “I could teach her how—“

  “I’ll do it,” Inuyasha interrupted Sango, making her scowl.

  “Have you ever used a dagger before, Inuyasha?” Miroku sounded dubious as he stared at the dagger like claws attached to Inuyasha’s person.

  “Keh!” Inuyasha cracked his fingers back, as if silently threatening Miroku if he said another thing about it.

  The monk held up his hands.

  “I know how to use one,” the hanyou simply said.

  “When do we start?” Kagome tried her best to not sound so eager.

  “Today, and then I’ll go to Totosai so he can forge it for you,” Inuyasha sounded defeated. If he didn’t want to teach her why didn’t he let Sango do the honors?

  “Come on, let’s go.” Inuyasha grabbed her hand, tugging Kagome along.

  “Wait just a min—“

  “Sango, lend me a dagger,” completely ignoring Kagome’s protests as he waits for the demon slayer to hand the weapon over.

  “Eeeii!” Kagome was dragged out of the hut in a flash. Before she knew it, they were in the forest.

  The hanyou waited in annoyance for the frail little human to catch her breath. When she did, he shoved a sheathed dagger into her empty hands.

  Kagome stared down at it then back at Inuyasha. “What am I supposed to do with it?” she could practically hear before seeing Inuyasha rolling his eyes at her.

  “You use it on me, dummy.”

  Glaring at him, Kagome shifted it to one hand. “I can’t stab you—you’re not serious…”

  “Not the actual stabbing part.” Inuyasha placed his hands over hers on the handle to correct her grip. “You need to practice the right way to hold the dagger and where the vital organs to stab are.”

  The miko was momentarily distracted by Inuyasha’s hands on hers so when he asked if she was ready to begin, Kagome didn’t answer.

  “Kagome!”

  Jumping a mile, she focused back on the present or rather Inuyasha who was furious…

  “Hello? Am I talking to myself?” crossing his arms, he glared at her.

  “I—I’m paying attention, honest!” Heat spread across her face as she tried to act normal… well as normal as could be expected after such a position as that.

  “Try to hit me, will you?” Inuyasha’s sigh was insufferable.

  Gripping the dagger tighter, Kagome watched the hanyou in front of her spread out his arms in a ‘come get me’ stance. The sight would have been funny if she hadn’t been so nervous. All she could manage was to swallow a lump in her throat that threatened to choke her.

  “Try to aim for my heart,” he urged, seeing her hesitance at charging him.

  Kagome had gone pale and Inuyasha could tell the lesson was failing miserably. Maybe he was approaching this the wrong way. “Never mind, we will try something different this time.” Grabbing her dagger out of her hand and sheathing it for a moment. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into him rather sharply.

  Inhaling sharply, Kagome flailed her arms as she barreled right in his arms. “Oof!”

  Inuyasha stared down at her, blinking and dumbstruck. He’d only meant to pull her closer—not quite this close.

  Ears flicking back nervously, he found his voice as Kagome continued to stare at him in shock.

  Shoving the dagger back into her hand, Inuyasha cleared his throat. “The only way you’ll be able to take out Naraku is in close contact.  Be prepared for any scenario to happen. No matter what you must always pierce his heart. You can’t kill him any other way.” The serious tone kept Kagome’s attention.

  Grabbing her hand that clutched the dagger, he brought it to his chest at the exact mark to stab.

  Kagome bit her lip, wishing they were using a fake dagger. Inuyasha was scaring her pressing that blade against his chest, just inches from death…

  There wasn’t much time to ponder because Inuyasha suddenly yanked her against him firmly with one hand while the other tipped her head back to expose her throat.

  Kagome’s grip nearly slipped on the dagger as his lips brushed over her ear.

  “Find my heart, Kagome,” those lips sent a fiery trail up her neck, leaving her knees weak and her breath to turn ragged. Was this part of the lesson--?

  Lifting the dagger ever so slow, she desperately tried to concentrate on her appointed task. A gasp escaped her as those lips pulled back and Inuyasha’s teeth ever so gently dragged across a spot on her neck.

  _This is not part of the lesson!_ The words stuck in her throat as Inuyasha skimmed his nose up her neck, his breath on her skin.

  A whimper bubbled out of her throat as she’d just become putty in this hanyou’s hands.

  Thee dagger dropped unceremoniously between them with a soft thunk; the lesson being truly forgotten at this point.

  Kagome’s arms wrapped around Inuyasha just as his lips met hers in a searing kiss. She closed her eyes in full surrender.

  “Kagome…?” Inuyasha said against her lips.

  “Mmm?”

  “You’re not paying attention.”

  “SIT!”

  THUD.

**Author's Note:**

> Dun Dun Dun!
> 
> So review cause I'm not updating until I get some. :p


End file.
